In this application, we propose to expand the University of Pittsburgh AIDS international Training and Research Program (AITRP) by establishing a strong HIV prevention research program in India. The rationale for this expansion is the exploding HIV epidemic in India, the superb training environment at the University of Pittsburgh, and our strong collaborative ties with key investigators and institutions in Calcutta, India. During the 5 years of this program, we propose to provide training for 1 doctoral student in Epidemiology, 5-short-term training experiences in laboratory sciences, and support for investigators to attend the Summer Epidemiology Course at Johns Hopkins. The long-term goal of the program is to provide the intellectual infrastructure and local capacity to conduct the HIV prevention research that will be required to control the devastating HIV epidemic in India.